Sealing the Contract
by The Neon Catz
Summary: because Ciel would do whatever he needed to earn his vengeance —AU; oneshot; for neonClan's monthly writing contest- April 2015


Ciel Phantomhive stared at the office door blankly. He brushed the faint layer of snow from his coat, and attempted to brush his wind-ruffled, dark blue hair from his eyes. One eye was a brilliant sapphire blue- it could be considered a shade of deep royal blue if you see it at a certain angle of the light. The other one was covered by a silky black eye patch, a memorial from the terrors he faced in his past. Something he couldn't escape from.

A golden plaque labeled on the door it as the office of _"Sebastian Michealis &amp; Claude Faustus"_. That was it. Nothing else labeled the said people on the other side of the door as good doctors- or an able counselors.

Shaking his head irritably, Ciel glared at the door. He was _not_ crazy. After witnessing his parent's death the same day on December 14th two years ago, the police had found him half dead in front of what was left of the Phantomhive manor- ashes. The once grand manor was reduced to ashes.

The previously beautiful and sprawling lawns were gone and ashes were left in their place. The manor had collapsed into shambles, burned. Ciel didn't care about the manor nor did he care about the value of it. He would have inherited the manor and the millions of dollars his family had when he was of age.

No, he could care less about the place. It was the memories he missed. The sound of his mother's laughter as it echoed through the halls, the proud grin his father offered to him when he solved a problem correctly. The memories were becoming fainter and fainter as he moved on, reduced into ashes like the bodies of his parents.

"It was an accident," a young female policewoman had told him gently, "An unfortunate accident There was a small fire in the manor and it became huge and destroyed the house which lead to the deaths of your parents. I'm sorry but it was a miracle that you survived."

Shaking with fear, sapphire eye glazed with fear, staring at an invisible enemy. The other eye was ruined- bleeding and blind, scarlet droplets of blood falling on the dirt.

"It was not an accident." he had whispered, "No, it was not. They were _murdered. _I heard them screaming for help. For anyone. For anybody. Nobody came. Nobody came because they didn't care. I tried to help, I wanted to run to their room but I was locked in. But I heard it. They were murdered. _Murdered. _Slaughtered like livestock and nobody cared. " he hissed the last sentence venomously.

Frowning slightly, the young female had leaned closer to the small child. In her eyes, she had seen a kid, scarred by the lost of his parents and shaken. Very shaken. She didn't blame the kid, any child would be scarred after losing the people that cared about them the most.

This kid was no different from the various other kids she had met and seen. Sighing, she reached forward, wanting to hug the the child and offer a bit of comfort she could give. She blinked back in shock as the child slapped her arms away.

"Don't touch me." he had said.

Frown deepening, she stared back at the reluctant child. Eye still dripping scarlet tears, he glared back, good eye gleaming with anger. He knew that she didn't believe him, and her next words confirmed his theory.

"Ciel," she offered, "You were confused in there and I don't blame you, any sane child would be in your situation. You probably imagined it all-"

"I did not." Ciel cut in, voice deathly calm, "I know what I saw- or in this case, heard."

Shaking her head, the policewoman got up, dusting off the dirt from her uniform, which did nothing to help the soot on her face and nodded to Ciel before turning around, "Joker!" she called, and watched as a orange-haired male poked his head out.

"What is it, Beast?" he asked, walking over, using the unique names he and his crew had dubbed each other as.

"Ciel is badly hurt," she stared and rolled her eyes at the male as he shot her a look clearly meaning, "don't-you-say?"

"He needs to get to the hospital as soon as possible and we need someone to look at that eye." she continued, "And find out if he has any other relatives he can stay with."

"I have an aunt," a small voice whispered to the surprise of the two older people. The boy had calmed down a bit and had stopped shaking but he still had a flicker of anger in his deep blue eye, "Aunt Ann, as known as Madam Red."

Nodding slightly, Beast noted that and glanced at Joker, "Can you send him to the hospital while I contact her?"

"Mhmm." Joker had replied and picked up the small boy as he weighted next to nothing and carried him over to the ambulance truck.

Shaking his head and bringing his thoughts back to the present, Ciel noticed that he had unconsciously reached for his eye patch. Quickly removing his hand from his face, he glanced back at the door.

The sole reason he was here was because of a friend, Alois Trancy. Alois had also gone through a traumatic past and had come here to the same office looking for help. According to him, the people were trustworthy and very helpful.

After living with his aunt for two years, someone who believed that his nephew was lying about how her sister and brother-in-law died, Ciel had become desperate enough to try this. To come to the middle of nowhere and look for a person who believed im and would help him achieve his revenge.

His only goal after that fateful day was to find the murderer. The person who had made him go through so much pain. To get his vengeance on the person who made him seem like a liar to the people he used to trust so much.

Inhaling deeply, Ciel turned the knob, and walked in. His visible eye met a pair of crimson eyes. Deep red eyes like the color of blood. Tilting his head curiously, the stranger greeted the dark-haired boy, "Hello there. My name is Sebastian Michealis. May I inquire what you are doing here?"

Faintly noticing how his voice had melodious lilt, Ciel scanned the room. It seemed normal enough, consisting of a large window that was currently closed to keep the snow and wind December days usually offered. A thick rug covered the wooden floor, giving the room a warm cozy- homely feeling that was added by the mint green walls.

One side of the room had an empty oak desk with papers stacked neatly in separate piles while Sebastian was seated on the other side behind an identical desk. It wasn't exactly messy but less cleaner than the empty desk with scattered documents and paperweights making sure the papers stayed in place.

Meeting Sebastian's eyes as to not show weakness like his father had instructed him to do many years ago, Ciel nodded, "I'm Ciel Phantomhive. My friend Alois Trancy recommended this place."

Eyes flashing with understanding, Sebastian nodded, hummed softly, "That brat did, huh? I suppose Claude was right to help him. We need new business." he muttered, analyzing Ciel.

His eyes held a flicker of respect as the said boy stared back, unflinching from his close inspection.

"So?" Sebastian said, "Sit down," he gestured to a chair, "Tell me your story."

Blinking half in confusion, half in shock Ciel nodded and pulled a chair over. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth, "So, it all began exactly two years ago..."

* * *

"...and here I am." Ciel finished, sipping the tea Sebastian had brought out sometime during his monologue.

"Hmmm...so you want revenge? Am I right?" Sebastian asked, drumming his fingers, eyes gleaming with with a emotion Ciel couldn't exactly decipher.

"Yeah, wait- you believe me?" Ciel questioned, unsure if should be happy or confused.

"Mhmm, why would I? No one would come this far just for lies and I've heard crazier." Sebastian replied.

"Um..alright. So will you help me?" Ciel asked, eye gleaming with barely suppressed hope.

As a reply, Sebastian opened a drawer and took out an official looking document. Writing down some things, he nodded and handed it over to Ciel. The blue-haired boy skimmed through the paper, unsure of what he was reading.

"So, you will be my...butler?" Ciel asked skeptically.

"Yes. That will be a suitable façade especially with your status. You'll need a butler and I think I'll be a good person to match that. I will follow your every order until you get your revenge. That will be our contract." Sebastian answered.

"Uh-huh. Okay." Ciel muttered, remembering how Alois had mentioned something about a contract. HE was desperate enough to try anything at this point and this didn't seem like such a bad deal.

Digging through his drawer and holding out a dagger, Sebastian offered it to Ciel, "We'll use blood to seal the deal."

Nodding in understanding, Ciel unsheathed it and sliced his palm open, allowing a drop of scarlet blood to fall in the paper. Sebastian did the same and nodded, "You will be my Master until the day you earn your revenge."

* * *

**edit: **this oneshot was very rushed because of time so it's not the best of my work. there are grammatical errors because i didn't have time to edit. so sorry about that cx

but i hope you enjoyed the read either way, please leave a review on what you think (:


End file.
